mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Berryshine/Galeria
1ª Temporada A Amizade é Mágica - Parte 1 Berryshine along with other ponies walking around Ponyville S1E01.png Twilight Sparkle arrives in Ponyville S1E01.png Twilight is startled S1E1.png Pinkie Pie 'I just had to throw a party, ya know?' S1E1.png Pinkie Pie with Twilight S01E01.png Pinkie Pie excited S01E01.png Ponies trotting toward town hall S1E01.png Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 1 S1E01.png Popular background ponies 4 S01E01.png Twilight 'My vision was right' S1E1.png Spike just fainted S1E01.png Popular background ponies 6 S01E01.png A Dona dos Convites Applejack's dream of the Gala S01E03.png Berryshine gazes at apples S1E03.png Berryshine grabs her apple basket S1E03.png Rainbow Dash begins her Super Speed Strut S1E03.png Rainbow Dash's Super Speed Strut part 3 S1E03.png Rainbow Dash flying with Wonderbolts S1E03.png Rarity Prince Blueblood Rarity's Gala Fantasy S1E3.png Rarity wedding S01E03.png Twilight Sparkle Crowd of Clamoring Ponies S1E3.png Running past the pie cart S1E03.png Running back past the pie cart S1E03.png Running past the baby carriage S1E03.png Running over the bridge S1E03.png Ponies run past costume shop S1E3.png Temporada de Coice na Macieira Berryshine close window S1E04.png Berryshine and Daisy running S1E04.png Berryshine running by the mayor S1E04.png The stampede nears Ponyville S1E04.png Ponies watch Pinkie S1E4.png Mayor Mare "must do something to thank Applejack" S1E04.png Applejack saves the day S1E04.png Party for Applejack S1E04.png Lemon Hearts sick S1E4.png A Rainha das Brincadeiras Ponyville town square S01E05.png Pinkie Pie walks by Golden Harvest S1E05.png Disaster is about to strike S1E05.png Fluttershy leads the ducks past Sugarcube Corner S1E05.png Berryshine, Sprinkle Medley, and Sea Swirl watch Fluttershy approach S1E05.png Pinkie Pie Minuette Berryshine S1E05.png Gilda got double-pranked S1E05.png Ponies laugh themselves silly S1E05.png Gilda got the spittin' snakes S1E05.png Gilda got the relighting birthday candles S1E05.png What a classic S1E05.png Gilda is watching Pinkie like a hawk S1E05.png Fluttershy's bird choir S1E05.png Rarity's favorite game S1E05.png Gilda wants Rainbow Dash to leave with her S1E05.png Rainbow Dash defends her friends S1E05.png Caçadores de Exibicionistas Rarity runs away with the shame half 1 S1E06.png Rarity running away with Golden Harvest in background S1E6.png Twilight who me S1E6.png Twilight run of the S1E6.png Twilight hear laundry S1E6.png Twilight zooms past Lyra S1E6.png The show is over S1E06.png Running from the Ursa Minor S1E06.png Ponies afraid of the ursa minor S1E06.png Ponies look on in wonder S1E06.png Dracofobia Ponies in the park S1E07.png Pegasi clearing the smoke S1E7.png|atrás de Golden Harvest e Shoeshine. Rédea nas Fofocas Berryshine whisking filly doorstep S1E09.png Pony clones including four Trixies S01E09.png|4 A Praga do Século Twilight watching the faulty banner S1E10.png Golden Harvest and Berryshine S1E10.png Golden Harvest and Berryshine 2 S1E10.png Ponies marvel at the parasprites S1E10.png Ponyville in shambles S1E10.png Passagem do Inverno Crowd 1 S1E11.png The Mayor Speaks S1E11.png Ponies cheer S1E11.png Twilight Sparkle is excited too S1E11.png Twilight is eager S1E11.png Ponies listening to Mayor Mare S1E11.png Twilight jumping above the other ponies S1E11.png Ponies inspired by Mayor Mare's speech S1E11.png Ponies are excited to wrap up winter part 2 S1E11.png Ponies filled with joy S1E11.png Mayor, Let's get galloping! S1E11.png Ponies walk away from Twilight S1E11.png Twilight watches Animal Team get together S1E11.png The plant team S1E11.png Berryshine and Minuette S1E11.png Cherry Berry, Sweetie Drops, Minuette and Berryshine sing S1E11.png Ponies listen to Applejack S1E11.png More plant team singing S1E11.png All three teams singing S1E11.png Twilight spring is here S1E11.png Spotlight on Twilight Sparkle S1E11.png|Como um pégaso Berryshine and Caramel walk up S1E11.png Ponies briefly stop arguing S1E11.png Berryshine and Caramel S1E11.png Berryshine and Caramel look at each other S1E11.png Big McIntosh says eeyup S1E11.png Ponies laughing S1E11.png Presenting special vest to Twilight S1E11.png The ponies await the mayor's words S1E11.png Friends and citizens cheer after Winter Wrap Up completion S1E11.png Post-winter laughter S1E11.png Em Busca da Marca Especial Berryshine taking an apple S1E12.png Apple Bloom and Berryshine look at each other S1E12.png Apple Bloom surprises Berryshine S1E12.png Apple Bloom "We take cash or credit" S01E12.png Berryshine is freaked out S1E12.png Applejack says I'm sorry ma'am S1E12.png Berryshine spots the punch bowl S1E12.png Berryshine licks her lips S1E12.png Berryshine looks around S1E12.png Berryshine sips directly from the bowl S1E12.png Berryshine Drink S1E12.png A Corrida das Folhas Berryshine, Cherry Berry, and Sweetie Drops looking at Rainbow Dash's flying hay bale S1E13.png Berryshine, Sweetie Drops, and Cherry Berry look above S1E13.png Applejack gets carried away S1E13.png Ponies watch Applejack leap S1E13.png Ponies watch Applejack land S1E13.png Iron Pony Competition crowd S1E13.png Crowd cheering S1E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash doing push ups S1E13.png Applejack tired S01E13.png Applejack strains herself S1E13.png Rainbow wins the pushup event S1E13.png Tug of war S1E13.png Rainbow Dash flying during the tug of war S1E13.png Pinkie Pie is the official eye in the sky announcer S1E13.png Every pony watches Pinkie Pie float away S1E13.png The Running of the Leaves start line S01E13.png Berryshine and Shoeshine get ready for the race S1E13.png Rainbow joking S01E13.png Rainbow joking2 S01E13.png Twilight is somewhat offended at being called an egghead S1E13.png Twilight not an egghead S1E13.png Berryshine and Shoeshine bemused S1E13.png Rainbow Dash is cracking up S1E13.png Good-natured laughter S1E13.png Right before the bell rings S1E13.png And they're off S1E13.png Berryshine and Sweetie Drops in the race S1E13.png The running ponies of the leaves S1E13.png Applejack left in the dust S1E13.png Thar they run S1E13.png The other ponies pass Rainbow Dash S1E13.png Applejack is swinging in S1E13.png The ponies are nearing the final stretch S1E13.png The racers pass Applejack and Rainbow Dash for the last time S1E13.png The finish line S1E13.png Applejack asks how's that even possible S1E13.png Scruffy Applejack looking surprised S01E13.png Feita para o Sucesso Twilight and Applejack on the runway S1E14.png As Artistas Ponies walking in Ponyville S1E18.png Scootaloo heads for a ramp S1E18.png Scootaloo Trick S1E18.png Scootaloo doing tricks S01E18.png Golden Harvest, Berryshine, and Lilac Links approach Carousel Boutique S1E18.png Berryshine heads inside the boutique S1E18.png Applejack afraid S01E18.png Applejack anticipates the last award of the night S1E18.png Applejack watches the CMC embarrassed S1E18.png Cheerilee and all the participants onstage S1E18.png Verde Não Fica Bem para Você Fluttershy on the catwalk S1E20.png Fluttershy must do this S1E20.png Fluttershy on the catwalk 2 S1E20.png Fluttershy Modeling S1E20.png Fluttershy hiding from the paparazzi S1E20.png Ponies take pictures of Fluttershy S1E20.png Sweetie Drops and Berryshine enter Rarity's boutique S1E20.png Sweetie Drops and Berryshine enter Rarity's boutique searching for Fluttershy S1E20.png Sweetie Drops and Berryshine look at each other S1E20.png Sweetie Drops "And you are?" S1E20.png Catwalk S1E20.png Displeased audience S1E20.png Rarity claps for Fluttershy S1E20.png Barril de Pólvora Braeburn explains the history of Appleloosa S1E21.png Shoeshine and Berryshine drawing S1E21.png Appleloosa Overview S1E21.png The two sides part ways S1E21.png Ponies running about S1E21.png Main ponies look at Appleloosa S01E21.png Appleloosans gathering apples S1E21.png Appleloosa Preparing For Battle S1E21.png Appleloosa ponies watching buffalo gather S1E21.png Ponies run from the buffalo S1E21.png Golden Harvest In Window Buffalo Chasing Ponies S1E21.png Um Pássaro no Casco Celestia thanking everyone for the meal S1E22.png Ponies leaving S01E22.png Pinkie Pie leaving with the other ponies S1E22.png Pinkie Pie Cartwheeling her way out S1E22.png Nobody move and her dress won't get hurt S1E22.png Rarity eyes other ponies suspiciously S01E22.png Stand back S1E22.png Back I say S1E22.png As Crônicas das Marcas Audience watching fillies performing S1E23.png The teacher sees Rarity's new cutie mark S1E23.png Twilight Sparkle's flashback of Canterlot S1E23.png The crowd watching the Summer Sun Celebration S1E23.png Twilight in an awkward moment S1E23.png Twilight is asked if she is okay S01E23.png CMC riding through the streets S1E23.png Regular day in Ponyville S1E23.png Festa de uma Só Beautiful Day in Ponyville S1E25.png A Melhor Noite de Todas Ponies crossing the bridge S1E26.png Berryshine running from animals S1E26.png 2ª Temporada Retorno à Harmonia - Parte 1 Pony clones including three Trixies S2E01.png Retorno à Harmonia - Parte 2 Berryshine pepper shaker S2E02.png Berryshine notices fake buildings of Ponyville falling down S2E02.png Victory ceremony background ponies S2E02.png Celestia's victory ceremony S2E2.png Crowd cheering S02E02.png Lição Zero Spike's big list sprawled out behind him S2E3.png Twilight Sparkle trotting S2E03.png Twilight walking2 S02E03.png Ponies trying to grab Smarty Pants from Big McIntosh S02E03.png Twilight can't reach S02E03.png Twilight can't reach2 S02E03.png Ponyville Doll Love S2E3.png Ponies running S2E03.png Applejack and Pinkie Pie seeing ponies chasing S2E03.png Sassaflash, Mayor and Smarty Pants 1 S02E03.png Sassaflash, Mayor and Smarty Pants 3 S02E03.png Ponies after the fight S02E03.png The ponies come to look at Smarty Pants S2E03.png The mayor begins to blush S2E03.png Mayor embarrassed S2E3.png Eclipse da Luna Ponies dancing S2E04.png Twilight 'we're here' S2E4.png Crowd watching S2E04.png Princess Luna coming down S2E04.png Frightened Ponies.png Luna talking S2E04.png Luna hoof on her neck S2E04.png Luna hoof in air S2E04.png Ponies backing up from Luna S2E04.png Luna pointing at Orange Swirl and Berryshine S02E04.png Luna pointing at Berryshine and Orange Swirl S2E04.png Derpy and Crew S2E4.png Everypony scared S2E04.png Glowing eyes are a bad sign.png Luna Eyes 3 S2E4.png Ponyville Scared S2E4.png Berryshine in costume S2E4.png Sad Orange Swirl S2E4.png Twilight In frame.png Twilight trying to find Luna S2E04.png Background jawdrop.png Encontro das Irmãs de Casco Berryshine Pie S2E5.png Berryshine Pie 2 S2E5.png Lucky Clover 2 S2E05.png Sister Crowd S2E5.png Sisters Walk S2E5.png Sisters Line 1 S2E5.png Sisters Line 2 S2E5.png Ponies running S2E05.png Rarity and Sweetie Belle running S2E05.png Berryshine Jump S2E5.png Berryshine and her sister S02E05.png Berryshine bumping into Piña Colada S02E05.png Berryshine and Piña Colada derp S02E05.png Rarity and Sweetie Belle carrying an egg S02E05.png Berryshine and her sister2 S02E05.png Rarity and Sweetie Belle on the ground S2E05.png Berryshine in the crowd S2E5.png Rarity and Sweetie Belle jumping over the hurdle S2E05.png Rarity and Sweetie Belle running 2 S2E05.png The final jump S2E5.png Berryshine and Piña Colada finishing the race S2E5.png Berryshine and Piña Colada win the competition S2E5.png Belas Pústulas Berryshine S2E06.png Pie for you too S2E06.png Apple Bloom fencing S2E6.png Crowd got the cutie pox panic S2E06.png Shoeshine, Berryshine and a pony in a radiation suit 2 S2E6.png Shoeshine, Berryshine and a pony in a radiation suit S2E6.png A Misteriosa Égua do Bem Sweetie Drops and Berryshine are terrified S2E8.png Sweetie Drops and Berryshine look at Rainbow Dash S2E8.png Crowd gasp S2E08.png Cheering audience S2E8.png Witness to a great rescue S2E08.png Mayor S2E8.png O Segredo do meu Excesso Amethyst Star and Berryshine running away S02E10.png Dia de Valorização da Família Shoeshine, Daisy, and Berryshine look at Granny Smith and Apple Bloom S2E12.png Long line S2E12.png O Último Rodeio Dark Moon and Berryshine on the train S2E14.png Searching for Applejack at the rodeo site S2E14.png O Espremedor de Cidra Superveloz 6.000 Grinning Twilight waiting in line S02E15.png Caramel complain2 S02E15.png Everypony upset3 S02E15.png Everypony watching S02E15.png Flim and Berryshine S02E15.png Flim and Berryshine 2 S02E15.png Flim and Berryshine 3 S02E15.png Shocked Berryshine S02E15.png Flim shielding eyes S02E15.png Ponies surrounding Flim S2E15.png Flim kissing Apple Bloom's forehead S02E15.png Ponies gather around the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 S2E15.png Ponies singing along 3 S2E15.png Ponies singing along 4 S2E15.png Ponies watching Flim and Flam S2E15.png Sweetie Drops and Lyra Heartstrings excited S2E15.png Rainbow Dash cruel joke S2E15.png Sweetie Drops, Berryshine, and Golden Harvest impressed S2E15.png Everypony happy2 S02E15.png Cocksure Flim and Flam S02E15.png Dia do Coração Berryshine moving house S2E17.png Berryshine moving house 2 S2E17.png Pulling a house S2E17.png Finalmente um Amigo Pinkie Pie's song pony crowd 2a S2E18.png Pinkie Pie's song pony crowd 4 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie's song pony crowd 5 S2E18.png The ponies are jumping on rooftops S2E18.png Pinkie Pie Parade S2E18.png Big Finish to song S2E18.png Pinkie Pie "does anypony have a toupee?" S02E18.png Background ponies laughing at Cranky S02E18.png Fazendo Pé Firme Fluttershy stunned S02E19.png Fluttershy chosen S02E19.png Fluttershy blown away S02E19.png Fluttershy end row S02E19.png Ponies listening to Iron Will S02E19.png Sugarcube Corner S02E19.png Long line S02E19.png Long line of ponies gasp S02E19.png Speed backing2 S02E19.png Ponies standing behind Fluttershy S02E19.png Ponies escape S02E19.png Já Estava na Hora Ponies laughing S2E20.png Berryshine frightened window S2E20.png Worried Ponies S2E20.png Casamento em Canterlot - Parte 1 Rarity of course she was S2E25.png Rarity why shouldn't she S2E25.png Rarity expect very best S2E25.png Casamento em Canterlot - Parte 2 Ponies playing instruments wedding entrance S2E26.png Chrysalis as Cadance with menacing face S2E26.png Twilight stops the vows S02E26.png Wedding sham S02E26.png Princess Cadance blocked S2E26.png Celestia and Chrysalis faceoff S02E26.png Chrysalis surveys chaos S2E26.png Carriage leaving S2E26.png 3ª Temporada O Império de Cristal - Parte 2 Berryshine at the Joust S3E2.png Excesso de Pinkie Pies Spike 'Try again Twilight' S3E3.png Crowd of ponies in front of Twilight's library S3E03.png Rarity calm down! S3E3.png Rarity raging through S3E3.png Angry crowd of ponies S3E03.png Twilight 'Please everypony' S3E03.png Twilight 'while I try to figure something out' S3E03.png Uma Maçã Ruim Audience at the movie theater S3E4.png 3 heads sticking out of the seats S3E4.png First crowd S3E04.png Roma selling carrot crepes S3E4.png Royal Riff is a carrot S3E04.png Crowd staring at CMC S03E04.png The CMC float approaches the bend S3E4.png Pinkie Pie sees the CMC S3E4.png Pinkie Pie's float overtaking tomato float S3E4.png Só com Companheiros Inseparáveis Spike, CMC, and the pets board the train S03E11.png Twilight and Rainbow Dash on the train S03E11.png Angel bounces away S03E11.png Jogos para Pôneis Berryshine and Shoeshine at the station S03E12.png A Cura do Mistério Mágico Twilight leaping S3E13.png Twilight singing "my Ponyville" S03E13.png Rarity trouble is here S3E13.png Twilight "where is Rainbow Dash" S03E13.png Rarity getting mobbed S3E13.png Fluttershy nervous grin S03E13.png Fluttershy about to blow balloon S3E13.png Fluttershy blowing up a balloon S3E13.png Fluttershy wearing Groucho glasses S03E13.png Ponies bored at Sugarcube Corner S03E13.png DJ Pon-3 and ponies laughing S03E13.png Rarity seeing rain trouble S3E13.png Applejack singing "we'd appreciate a lot" S03E13.png Pinkie Pie rediscovers her destiny S03E13.png Arrival of the New Princess S3E13.png Advancing Towards History S3E13.png Ponies and royal guards outside the castle S03E13.png Twilight and friends singing and trotting S03E13.png Princess Twilight Sparkle singing S3E13.png 4ª Temporada A Princesa Twilight Sparkle - Parte 1 Ponies preparing for the Summer Sun Celebration S4E1.png Decorating Canterlot S4E1.png Black vines and thorny clouds in Ponyville S4E01.png A Princesa Twilight Sparkle - Parte 2 Twilight's friends in the crowd S4E02.png Ponies cheer for Celestia and Luna S4E02.png A Queda de Rainbow Ponies at the Rainbow Falls train station S4E10.png Main cast walking by the trainees S4E10.png|Asas novamente Timekeeper awarding medals S4E10.png Orgulhosa Pinkie Party in Appleloosa S4E12.png Daisy, Lily, and Rose in Ponyville S4E12.png Berryshine looking down the road S4E12.png Pinkie Pie trotting and singing S4E12.png Mr. and Mrs. Cake with stroller S4E12.png Crowd of ponies following Pinkie Pie S4E12.png Pinkie Pie with a paintbrush S4E12.png Birthday banner being raised S4E12.png Cheese and other ponies on a pizza S4E12.png Ponies surrounding Cheese S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion while ponies surround him S4E12.png Applejack 'You sure did come on the right day' S4E12.png Rarity 'Your party sounds simply divine' S4E12.png Pinkie Pie listening to Rainbow talking S4E12.png Ponies looking at Pinkie S4E12.png Twilight 'or performing' S4E12.png Pinkie Pie making a face S4E12.png Twilight 'since the winner will be headlining your party' S4E12.png Twilight pointing at Rainbow S4E12.png Twilight 'Let the goofing begin!' S4E12.png Pinkie Pie and Cheese about to goof off S4E12.png Pinkie Pie throws cupcake into Rainbow's mouth S4E12.png Cheese on a large cheese rolling on the street S4E12.png Large cheese rolling between Rainbow and Pinkie S4E12.png Pinkie Pie jumping on a trampoline S4E12.png Rainbow watches Pinkie dance S4E12.png Pinkie Pie pointing S4E12.png Cheese singing the Smile Song to Rainbow S4E12.png Cheese singing the Smile Song S4E12.png Pinkie Pie inside the party cannon S4E12.png Pinkie Pie launched away S4E12.png Birds come out of the cannon S4E12.png Cheese in the middle of a party S4E12.png Cheese with Berryshine and filly Cheerilee S4E12.png Ponies looking at cannon S4E12.png The ponies cheering S4E12.png Modos Simples Townsponies walking S4E13.png Townsponies gathering S4E13.png Berryshine leaving the train S4E13.png Filli Vanilli Zipporwhill and her dad in the audience S4E14.png Ponies running S4E14.png Encontro com a Twilight CMC sees Twilight eating S4E15.png Sweetie "You are" S4E15.png CMC grinning S4E15.png Pinkie Pie "Haven't seen you here in, like" S4E15.png Pinkie Pie "Totally!" S4E15.png Pinkie Pie "what's going on out there" S4E15.png Pinkie Pie "never mind, they're gone" S4E15.png Pinkie Pie 'They're back!' S4E15.png Pinkie Pie "Nevermind, they're gone" S4E15.png CMC with a smile S4E15.png Não é Fácil ser Breezies Ponies cheer for Fluttershy S4E16.png A Visita de Maud Pinkie Pie and Maud riding the train S4E18.png Para Quem Sweetie Belle Trabalha? Ponies clapping S4E19.png Salto de Fé Spotlight pointing at Silver Shill with crutches S4E20.png The swimming pool S4E20.png Stallion leaves the swimming pool S4E20.png Flim and Flam selling their tonic S4E20.png Ponies see Granny drinking tonic S4E20.png Applejack walking towards the seats S4E20.png Granny and Apple Bloom hold hooves S4E20.png Ponies watching performance S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith end synchronized swimming S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith resurfacing S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith awarded a trophy S4E20.png Granny Smith "mostly it's the tonic" S4E20.png Applejack sees ponies gathering S4E20.png Ponies looking S4E20.png Pony but you gave it your stamp of approval S4E20.png Ponies in shock S4E20.png Testando Testando 1, 2, 3 Berryshine holding up Wonderbolts drawing S4E21.png Trocas! Spike crying "no!" S4E22.png Applejack pointing toward vintage pie tin S4E22.png Fluttershy and RD return to Discord lamp stall S4E22.png Rainbow and Fluttershy walking through crowd S4E22.png Rainbow Dash excited S4E22.png Rainbow Dash and orthros drooling S4E22.png Rainbow "no thing that's worth as much to me" S4E22.png Aftermath of the trial S4E22.png Manifestação Inspiradora Royal Riff and Berryshine trapped in the gazebo S4E23.png Twilight rescuing Royal Riff and Berryshine S4E23.png Twilight in front of crystallized gazebo S4E23.png Spike "I can't do it" S4E23.png Jogos de Equestria Earth pony stallion biting his hooves S4E24.png Twilight's friends outside the stadium S4E24.png Crowd shocked at Spike's singing 2 S4E24.png Pinkie "it all comes down to this one event?!" S4E24.png Pinkie Pie in scrunchy-faced suspense S4E24.png Pinkie Pie standing on Crystal Pony's head S4E24.png Pinkie sees that Twilight left S4E24.png O Reino da Twilight - Parte 2 Ponyville residents approaching the castle S4E26.png Ponyville Residents S4E26.png Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png Discord accepted by ponies S4E26.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Ponyville establishing shot EG2.png Derpy flying past the camera EG2.png 5ª Temporada Bloom & Gloom Berryshine gallops past Apple Bloom S5E4.png Ponyville in destructive chaos S5E4.png Apple Bloom watches the chaos in Ponyville S5E4.png Tanks for the Memories Rainbow Dash flying with Twilight's castle in the background S5E5.png The Running of the Leaves S05E05.png More ponies in the Running of the Leaves S05E05.png Wide shot of the Running of the Leaves S05E05.png Rainbow Dash "You're doing awesome" S05E05.png Rainbow Dash "Keep it up" S05E05.png Rainbow sees ponies moving the leaves S5E5.png Appleoosa's Most Wanted Spectator ponies laughing at Trouble Shoes S5E6.png Spectator ponies in shock S5E6.png Spectator ponies moved by Trouble Shoes' words S5E6.png Slice of Life Ponies gathered outside the bowling alley S5E9.png Octavia Melody joins the crowd S5E9.png Sweetie Belle "it'll all be cleared up in half an hour" S5E9.png Octavia Melody "I hope so" S5E9.png Matilda in a huge panic S5E9.png Ponyville ponies looking at the monster S5E9.png Berryshine, Filthy Rich, and Pipsqueak flying upward S5E9.png Pile of ponies on DJ Pon-3's mobile DJ station S5E9.png DJ station about to crash into Cranky Doodle S5E9.png Berryshine enjoying the ride S5E9.png Ponies go flying from the DJ station S5E9.png Gummy looking into the distance S5E9.png Gummy licking his eyeball S5E9.png Ponies flying into their wedding seats S5E9.png Princess Spike The Grand Equestria Pony Summit S5E10.png Mime pony performing in Canterlot S5E10.png Line of delegates stretches long S5E10.png Party Pooped Twilight and the Sugarcube Corner S5E11.png Pinkie returns to Ponyville S5E11.png A party S5E11.png Sweetie Belle levitating helmet on Scootaloo's head S5E11.png Sweetie and Scootaloo high-hoof S5E11.png Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Ponies in dream Ponyville S5E13.png Mane Six explore the shared dream S5E13.png Ponies gather around Princess Luna S5E13.png Ponies bowing to Princess Luna S5E13.png Luna addresses the bowing ponies S5E13.png Luna fires upon the Tantabus with magic S5E13.png Ponies running from the Tantabus S5E13.png Monster house stomps through dream Ponyville S5E13.png Fluttershy asks the other ponies for help S5E13.png Flying muffins being zapped with magic S5E13.png Twilight addresses the crowd of ponies S5E13.png Spike thinking to himself S5E13.png Spike getting an idea S5E13.png Spike transforming S5E13.png Spike turns into Sir Spike S5E13.png Sir Spike "if you're gonna dream" S5E13.png Sir Spike "might as well dream big" S5E13.png Sir Spike leaping up S5E13.png Luna "I am no better now than I was then" S5E13.png Rarity Investigates! Rarity and other ponies watch the aerial display S5E15.png Rarity looking suspicious S5E15.png Soarin sees Stormy Flare S5E15.png Made in Manehattan Audience carries Coco to the stage S5E16.png Brotherhooves Social Ponies at the Sisterhooves Social S5E17.png The front legs of Orchard Blossom S5E17.png Orchard Blossom "I'm so delighted to meet your little friends" S5E17.png Orchard Blossom calls Apple Bloom S5E17.png Orchard "They've approved us as a pair!" S5E17.png Apple Bloom and Orchard Blossom juggling bowling pins S5E17.png Apple Bloom and Orchard Blossom juggle on their backs S5E17.png Orchard Blossom tangled in her bloomers S5E17.png Sister teams line up for the race S5E17.png Four sister teams lined up for the race S5E17.png Rainbow and Scootaloo ready to race S5E17.png Five sister teams ready to race S5E17.png Sister teams take off from starting line S5E17.png Berryshine and Pina Colada racing S5E17.png Berryshine and Pina Colada see incoming hay bale S5E17.png Berryshine and Pina nearly crushed by hay bale S5E17.png Orchard Blossom "you're barely movin' at a mosey" S5E17.png Crusaders of the Lost Mark Diamond gallops through Ponyville thoroughfare S5E18.png Rainbow, Applejack, and Rarity sing to CMC S5E18.png A Pinkie Pie Já Sabia Pinkie sees several ponies outside S5E19.png Berryshine looks at the delivered package S5E19.png Berryshine sees that there's no one around S5E19.png Berryshine lifts up the package with her mouth S5E19.png Berryshine goes back into her house S5E19.png Scare Master Cherry Berry, Golden Harvest, and Berryshine approach the corn maze S5E21.png What About Discord? Twilight and Spike walking around town S5E22.png The Mane Attraction Rara and CMC sing Equestria, the Land I Love (Reprise) S5E24.png Rara and CMC singing "a land of harmony" S5E24.png Rara and CMC sing "our flag does wave from high above" S5E24.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 Twilight Sparkle trembling with fear S5E25.png Spike "just really interested in your speech" S5E25.png Twilight worried about Starlight Glimmer S5E25.png The changeling resistance S5E25.png Fluttershy "all servants of Queen Chrysalis" S5E25.png Fluttershy "must be... destroyed!" S5E25.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Ponies corner Twilight and Spike S5E26.png Fluttershy "The servants of Chrysalis will do..." S5E26.png Fluttershy points her spear closer to Twilight S5E26.png Zecora "Though I think they're not what they appear to be" S5E26.png Zecora and ponies shocked S5E26.png Zecora "The meaning is far worse, I see" S5E26.png Zecora turns her eyes to the other ponies S5E26.png Transition through a wipe S5E26.png Coco Crusoe on a tree branch S5E26.png Coco Crusoe signaling S5E26.png Coco Crusoe drops down from the tree branch S5E26.png Twilight, Spike, Zecora, and other ponies walk together S5E26.png Zecora "these friends you have in life" S5E26.png Zecora "Ah" S5E26.png Zecora "Time is a river" S5E26.png Ponies see 'Rarity', 'Rainbow Dash', and 'Applejack' S5E26.png The ponies run S5E26.png Zecora and ponies look at Chrysalis while her shadow appears S5E26.png Changeling army surrounding the village S5E26.png Fluttershy "Why would she ever trust you?!" S5E26.png Twilight "if there's a chance Chrysalis will honor her word" S5E26.png Twilight 'shouldn't you try' S5E26.png Twilight runs away S5E26.png Spike gets on Twilight S5E26.png Zecora "Even if what you are saying were true" S5E26.png Zecora "we'd never surrender to a creature" S5E26.png Zecora "like you!" S5E26.png Zecora battle cry S5E26.png Starlight standing supported by Twilight and Applejack S5E26.png Several ponies happy and smiling S5E26.png Mane Six and ponies final crowd shot S5E26.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games'' Rift showing Berryshine running in the spa EG3.png Mercadorias Berryshine.jpg Comic issue 4 Hot Topic cover.png Series 2 trading cards 28-36.jpg Enterplay Derpy tin.jpg Diversos Butler, PA Wal Mart poster bin and toy display shelves.jpg Other side of Butler, PA Wal Mart toy display shelves.jpg Promotional featuring DJ Pon-3 S3E13.jpg RiM Earth pony race Twinkleshine and Berryshine.jpg RiM Unicorn race Twinkleshine and Berryshine.jpg Berry Punch album page MLP mobile game.png Friendship is Magic Remixed album cover.jpg en:Berryshine/Gallery Categoria:Galerias de personagens